Currently, data transmission between electronic apparatuses is rapidly increasing. This relates to a sudden increase in the introduction of mobile electronic apparatuses capable of performing wireless communication. The mobile electronic apparatus may receive data from another electronic apparatus through the wireless communication, and may display the received data. Accordingly, a user may operate to transmit the data that is viewed or written in one electronic apparatus to the other electronic apparatus, and the user may additionally view or write the received data through the other electronic apparatus.
Additionally, each electronic apparatus may store supportable tints in advance. For example, the first electronic apparatus may support the first font, and may display data based on a predetermined attribute of the first font. More specifically, the first electronic apparatus may display the first configuration that is formed based on various attributes of the first font, such as size, width, height, a height-to-width ratio, kerning, line space, and the like. The first electronic apparatus may pre-store predetermined attributes of the first font, and may configure and display the data in response to the pre-stored attributes.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.